I've Never Felt So Invincible
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Shawn, Juliet, and a series of firsts. Slightly AU/futuristic, and VERY fluffy. So bad it might rot your teeth.


_I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
__Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
__I wanna be your last first kiss for all time- _Inevitable by Anberlin

* * *

Their first date is an accident. He's just had a huge fight with his dad, Gus is out of town on something or other, and he finds himself driving to her house without thinking about it. She answers the door in a tank top and sweats and he momentarily forgets why he came, before launching into a speech about faulty GPS systems and how he can't believe he ended up at her apartment when he _swears_ he punched in directions to the nearest Jamba Juice.

She wrinkles her nose in confusion (and he doesn't think he's ever seen anything more adorable) before stepping aside and letting him in. She then informs him that she's got Cherry Garcia ice cream, pepperoni pizza and the season six box set of NCIS.

It's the best date he's ever had.

They do bumper cars for their first 'official' date. She knows she shouldn't be surprised, this is Shawn after all. And she actually has a lot more fun then she expects, enjoying sitting on his lap and ramming into teenagers. He's tells her he should be the one to drive, after all he does have a lot of experience ("Jules, Gus and I come here practically every weekend!"), but lets her take the wheel after he steers them into the wall for the fifth time. After it's over he buys her a ring pop and a hot dog and somehow it's better than lobster at a five-star restaurant.

It was a tough case (children always seem to get to her, but he's noticed that they seem to get to everyone else too), and he shows up at her desk at lunch with chinese and a hug. He's brought her favorite dish(she's positive she's never told him, but he still seems to know what it is), and he listens patiently while she goes over her day. They find a bench near the beach and split the fortune cookie (she's never been very fond of the taste, but loves reading the little slips of paper inside). He's not sure if it's the sun or the fact that she looks so completely at peace, but he thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. They're walking back to the police station when he tugs on her fingers (she's finally let him hold her hand) leans over and presses his lips to hers. She freezes for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his. They break away after a moment, and he smirks silently at her before continuing to walk. She catches up after a moment, her hand grasping his.

He comes to her house at 2 a.m one morning. Half of her wants to shoot him, and the other half wants to wrap his arms around her and fall asleep again. He doesn't seem very interested in doing either of those things.

He's stumbling over his words, something she's rarely seen him do. Her first thought is that something bad happened- someone got hurt. Gus, his dad, Carlton, the Chief, hell she even considers Abigail. Names are running through her head a mile a minute and she doesn't even hear when he begins to say hers.

"_Jules!"_ He yells after a moment. "I'm trying to tell you something."

She snaps back and nods at him, sinking down in to the couch, confident that if someone was hurt he would have told her by now. "What is it, Shawn?" She asks, back to being mad at him for waking her up in the middle of the night.

"I love you." He says simply, and she can hear the fear in his voice.

"Shawn, it's two in the morning." She says, but she can't keep the smile off her face.

"I couldn't wait. See, I was in the middle of a Magnum, P.I marathon and it just hit me, you know? One minute I was eating pineapple upside down cake and enjoying Tom Selleck, and the next I was thinking 'Wow, I'm in love with Juliet.'"

She wraps her arms around his neck and fuses his lips with hers and she knows that she'll never mind being woken up at two a.m again.

"I love you too, Shawn."

She knows his birthday. She's had it marked on her calender for five weeks. And while she's not the one who put it there (or who dubbed it 'National Shawn Spencer Day') she does know that she needs to do something special for it. For the past few years she's always just bought him a cupcake or something small and wished him a happy birthday when he came by the station. But it's their first birthday as an official couple (she made him wait three weeks before he could call them that), and she knew that she needed to do something special. She was stumped on what to get him for a few days now, and just when she was contemplating asking him straight out, Gus stopped her in the hallway.

"Cake." He sad.

"I'm sorry?" She frowned, wondering if she'd forgotten about some conversation they were previously having.

"Make him a cake."

"Shawn?" She asked. "You want me to make him a cake?"

"For his birthday." Gus glanced around slightly, just in case anyone is trying to eavesdrop on their secret birthday conversation. "Pineapple upside down cake. It's his favorite." He then slid down the hallway and ran off like he needed to get away from her as fast as he could before Shawn started to suspect something.

And so she blames Burton Guster for the fact that she's currently sitting in her kitchen with a burnt cake in her hands and flour on the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and her face. She drops her head back against the cabinets and groans. Why did she have to be so bad at this?

She hears the door open and remembers that she forgot to lock it (she really needs to be more careful-she is a cop, after all) because she was so eager to start baking.

"Jules?"

_Crap._

"Jules, what are you- Oh. Oh... Wow." He takes in the scene before him, a cracked baking pan, a large black stain on the ceiling, bits of flour all over the place, and a blond women sitting in the middle of the wreckage.

"Happy Birthday." She mumbles.

"You, uh, baked me something?" He smiles and sinks down on the floor next to her. He takes the blackened cake from her hands and inspects it. "Looks... delicious."

"Don't even bother lying, Shawn. It's awful. A disaster. Worst birthday present ever." She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"It's not awful!" He protests, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his lap. "It's the effort that counts."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't do that." He raises his eyebrows and she waves her hand around. "Don't say 'It's the effort that counts.' Or any other stupid sayings. Don't... lie to me,Shawn."

He kisses her soundly and then (with a twinge of regret) promises "I'll never lie to you, Jules."

He helps her to her feet, turns on the radio and they begin to salvage what's left of her baking accident. Lady Gaga's playing way louder than her neighbors would like, but she's still pretty sure she can hear him mumble something while they're cleaning flour off the walls.

"Birthday sex would have been just as good."

* * *

**A little on the short side, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully next one will be longer. My muse was just feeling Shules-y (I guess it watched Death is In the Air.) Besides, the world can use as many Shules fics as it can get.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated. :)**


End file.
